I,who is not you
by byul0806
Summary: Dear Unnie... You're perfect. I'm nothing. You're rich. I'm not. You're famous. I'm ordinary. Your life is complicated . Mine is simple. You and I are very different. But there're two same things... Our Figures and Parents...                         Sincerely Dongseangie... #Meanie #Vkook #Mincheol #Namjin #gs


Part_1

[Wonwoo's pov]

"W-what're u saying about???I-I don't understand"I said with cracking voice.

" I want a divorce"Mingyu said.

" Did I do any mistakes?Was I a bad wife?Is there anything u don't like about me or -"

"Please stop Wonwoo.You are making me confused"

"Then why?"I mumbled,trying not to cry.

"To tell the truth,I fell for another one and-"

"and?"

"And she's pregnant"

"W-WHAT!G-gyu...s-stop kidding..I-it's not fun"

"I'm telling the truth,Wonwoo.."

I fell down immediately,I felt betrayed,how can my husband do this to me...huh??

"Then how about our Seyong????Sh's barely four.She will be really suffered by this"Imumbled between sobs.

"She will become used to this after times-"

Before he finished,I slapped him in the face..

"Aren't u a human!!Don't u have a little kindness!!Seyong is our daughter!How can u say this with ur own mouth!KIM MINGYU,U ARE NOT A HUMAN BUT A MONSTER,DISGUSTING MONSTER!YOU DON'T WORTH TO BE SEYONG'S FATHER!"I yelled,feelings burst out.

"Tch,how noisy...May be that's a reason whyMingyu disappointed u"

We heard a voice.

And an attractive figure walked towards them.

"Cheollie,what're u doing here?"Mingyu told to that lady

"I'll be your wife after he accept the divorce.So I come here to live with you.Why?Am I wrong,Gyu??"

'Such a bold one',I thought.

"Excuse me!I'm his wife..andI haven't divorced with him.Moreover,I'm mother of his daughter.You can't enter this place without my permission"

I can't lose to that person,who will take my family from my embrace forever.

I have to be strong...

"Mother of his daughter??hk..Then,you must back off...I also have his baby now and I'll become the mother of his chid too.So..If u can think properly,u must back off"*smirks*

"What?!!"

That person approached me and whispered in my ears..

"Don't tie him with ur child...He's mine now"*smirks*

I was very furious and I slapped hisface.

"Tying him with my chid,huh???Who's the real one doing that??I've been married with him for five years and we even have a child..You're like usingthe rubbish that I've thrown away.You slut-"

Before I finished,I felt being pushed roughly onto the floor.

"Uhh..." The lower region of myabdomen felt hurt... but I ignore it...

Because my heart hurts even more...

To my surprise is,the person who pushed me roughly is my beloved husband,Seyong's father,Kim Mingyu.

"Mingyu!?!Why?"

"Don't lay a finger on her or I'll never forgive u!"

"Mingyu..."Tears flowed down on my cheeks.

"Please go away,Wonwoo..I don't need you any more."

I saw that lady who named Cheollie smirked.

I was lost...

"O.K. I understand.I'll accept ur request.I'll sign this paper...But...please treat our Seyong well...Don't hurt him physically or mentally...Please be good to him...Atleast please responsible to himas a father!"I said,blocking my tears.

"I'm her father.I know what to do"

"Ok...Let's divorce then..."

Pov end

But three of them never know is barely four years old little girlwho is hugging her teddy bear is watching them with tears in her eyes.

"Omma...",she whispered with trembling voice...

[Wonwoo's pov]

After signing the divorce paper,I packed my things,ready to get out from this house.

Before I go,I went to my little baby,Seyong's room.

I want to greet my baby before I left everything here...

"Ooh...uri Seyonggie is sleeping~"I cooed,watching myvsleeping child.Then I approached my baby's bed,sat on it and rubbed her bangs from her forehead.

"Seyong-ah...Omma have to go to somewhere...Omma don't want to...But...it seems like fate don't let us to stay together...Omma really love u,my little baby...Omma will always remember u...Be a good girl...Omma know that you're clever~Try hard to become a successful person whom everyone admire...And be responsible...Omma want to stay beside u and watch ur growth and success but...Omma have to go because of some reasons...I promise We'll meet again when u become an adult...Omma will miss u Seyonggie..."Letting my tears fall,I whispered these words to my child...

"Goodbye Seyong-ah...Omma have to go..."I kissed my daughter's forehead and left...

"Goodbye Kim Mingyu...You're really cruel..."

Pov ended#

But the thing Wonwoo didn't know was her beloved baby,Seyong was crying silently too.

She's not asleep...

She heard every words which her mom said.

"I promise u,Omma...I'll find u when I become an adult and we'll live happily forever..."

A/N: A new author here with rare ship #Mincheol and popular ship #Vkook and #Meanie

Seyong is a rapper from MyName!

He also participated in The Unit and made it till top 18.

Plz support my fic


End file.
